Kill those who have his heart
by Radi0Heart
Summary: Oneshot. A pointless fi where Loki is murderous. Thorki


**Author's note/Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, sadly. Now that we've gotten this out of the way, here are the warnings: Yaoi, smut, ooc, gore, murder, torture, Thorki, and all that jazz. If you don't like that, don't read it. Please review, it's my first posted fic and I'd like to get some feedback from it.**

Jane Foster smiled as she walked into the restaurant. She had gotten a call from Thor, who had recently mastered phones (a feat in itself), and he told her that he wanted to meet her at the local Italian place. Jane was thrilled by this invitation, and dressed up. She looked around the restaurant, surprised that it was dimmed to the point that the only light were some candles on a table. Thor was on the other side, smiling at her. Jane sat down on the opposite side, touched that he went this far for her.

"This is really beautiful. Thank you" she said, twirling some spaghetti on a fork. "

I'm glad you like It." he replied, taking a forkful himself "Considering it's the last meal you'll have". Jane's eyes widened at this statement, even more when Thor's face changed into Loki's, who had a devilish smirk on his face. Jane made a move, whether it was to run, attack Loki or reach for her phone, it was stopped in its tracks as the trickster snapped his fingers which caused ropes to fly out the back of the chair and bound Jane to it.

"A spell I've been working on. But now that I have your attention" he said, getting out of his seat, and standing next to Jane, grabbing his staff from off the floor, "We need to discuss some things." Jane knew that she had to somehow buy time from him so she opened her mouth to say something only for another rope to gag her.

"Please, no questions. To the root of the matter, I'm going to kill you. No amount of talking will convince me to spare your pathetic life." Loki stated bluntly, twirling her chair around so he could get a good look at her eyes, now full of fear.

"Reason one why I'm going to kill you is because I hate my plans being foiled. And _you_ seem to be the prime reason why that happens, what with giving Thor inspiration to get his powers back and what-not" Loki said, watching her reaction.

"Number two, you take attention away from me. Petty sounding I know, but it is quite frustrating when I put weeks of planning into an effort to destroy humanity, but Thor leaves a battle with me to help you when you're injured. Quite irritating. Finally," the god paused for effect, knowing this would annoy the human wench. He picked up his staff and lightly pressed it to her breastbone, an almost jealous look on his face.

"You have his heart. Something I've tried so hard to get it for so long, but you manage to grab it within days. I absolutely _detest_ that." A look of confusion crossed Jane's face before the pointed end of the staff pierced her chest, puncturing her heart and coming out through her back and the chair. He pulled his staff back, and snapped his fingers, the ropes withdrawing from the now dead woman. Loki made a move to leave, but a wicked idea crossed his mind. He stooped slightly and dipped his fingers in the new hole in Jane's chest, coating his fingers in her blood. Crouching, the god drew a heart on the ground, coloring it in with even more blood. He froze the crimson liquid over, and then lightly tapped it, causing cracks to spread out over it. "Here's a broken heart for you, dear brother".

The Avengers were surprised to get an order to go to a crime scene by Nick Fury, however no matter how much they asked, he wouldn't tell them why they had to go. He simply said that it was needed, in an oddly tense voice. Needless to say, they were confused, but went anyway. They showed up at the crime scene, which appeared to be a local restaurant. The police officers at the scene let them in, keeping their eyes down. The heroes walked in, confused by the officers' actions. Their eyes all widened in horror at the scene ahead of them: Jane Foster was sitting in a chair, a gaping hole in her chest. Her eyes were open, now dulled and lifeless. There were bruises were on her upper arms and around her mouth, clearly were former binding held her to the seat.

Thor fell to his knees, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. The others crouched next to him, trying to calm him down. Something glinted in the corner of Clint's eyes however, drawing his attention away from his friend. He turned his head, before telling the others what he saw. "Guys, there's something you need to see" he said, pointing to the symbol on the floor. Thor lifted his eyes from the ground, and spotted the heart of the ground, the cracks across the surface of it mocking him. Sadness fled his veins, being replaced by rage.

 **"WHO DID THIS ATROCITY?! I WILL RENDER THE FLESH FROM THEIR BONES FOR THIS!"** The thunder god roared, standing up in anger. The others attempted to calm him down, while Bruce himself tried to remain calm. Luckily, both endeavors were successful. Thor was still understandably angry, but he wasn't murderous right now. Steve apologized for Thor's outburst, and the heroes walked out of the crime scene, and went back to the Stark building.

The majority of the Avengers sat around a table, discussing whether this was a villain or simply a criminal that wanted attention. Thor however was on a balcony, trying not to cry. He felt guilty, seeing how he was going to break up with the woman. He still considered her a friend however, someone he could trust. Seeing her murdered in that horrible fashion made his blood boil. He swore to make sure the killer got what they deserved.

It had been three months since Jane was murdered, and by now both the Avengers and the police force knew it was a serial killer, as more and more dead bodies piled up. Fourteen women had been murdered, all stabbed through the hearts, and at the scene was still the same iced over heart. Both the Avengers and police force were trying to find the killer. Tony and Bruce were both using their smarts and going through the cities street cameras to find some clue when Thor busted through the doors. The scientists were about to ask him what was so important when he shouted loudly

"I KNOW WHO THE MUDERER IS!"The scientists immediately called the other Avengers to the room, and demanded that Thor elaborate.

"I talked witg my father, and he informed me that Loki had escaped from his imprisonment in Asgard about four months ago. Loki could be the one doing this, correct?" Tony turned around and went to the security cameras and typed in the dates that the victims died and began to watch, while the others pondered this. Tony appeared to find something on the video, and he called the others over.

"Thor, Loki can shape-shift right?" Thor nodded. "Well, that explains the fact that one of the victim's relatives or lovers goes to see them right before they die, but they don't remember seeing them. Loki shifted into them, and then killed them. Question is, why did he kill them?" Tony said, leaning his chair back. He appeared to have an idea, and he turned to Steve.

"Can you grab me that black book over there?" Handing him the book, Steve watched Tony flip through its pages, until he found the section he had been looking for. Tony turned back to the computer system and typed in a date.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Natasha asked. "When we first started fighting villains, I began writing down the dates of when we fought them to give myself something to do afterwards. If this is Loki doing these killings, then if I put the times that we fought into the street cams database, then we should find a reason for him murdering these girls", Tony said, his fingers going across the keyboard.

*************************************************************************************Jennifer smiled as she let her boyfriend in. With all the murders happening, she was more than happy to have someone spend the night keeping her safe. Thomas had called her up, telling her that he felt really worried about her and asked if he could come over. Normally he was a bit distant, so she said yes at the unusual show of concern. Thomas gave her a happy smile, and told her that he would make dinner. He guided her to a chair. She sat down, a smile on her face. He pulled out a cutting board and began to chop up a bell pepper.

"I heard that the Avengers are on this case", Thomas said, putting the peppers in a pan to fry.

"Oh, that's cool! They really are great at saving us!" Jennifer said happily.

"Oh? Well, the villains they fight are why they have such a reputation. After all, if they didn't have such great enemies, they'd just be overpowered vigilantes" Thomas said, almost sounding bitter.

Jennifer was puzzled, but she was never one to turn down a debate. "Well, some of their opponents are laughable. Take Loki for example!" She didn't see the stiffening of Thomas's shoulders.

"He says he's an all-powerful, but he can't beat some of our strongest heroes!" Thomas lightly snapped his fingers, before grabbing the handle of the pan and tossed the contents into her face. She gave a cry of pain, her fragile skin getting burnt by the frying peppers. Her head jerked to the side, her body being unable to move away as she was now tied to the chair. She looked up at her boyfriend, tears in her eyes.

"W-what are you doing Thomas?" She whimpered out.

Thomas's form changed into Loki's, his face filled with pure hatred. He gripped her hair and yanked her head back. "I! Hate! Being! Disrespected! Especially! By! Puny! Worms! Like! You!" The trickster said, punctuating each worm with a punch to the woman's face, until it was a swollen and bloody mess. Some of her teeth were missing, and her nose was beyond broken. He let her hair go, and kicked her chair, causing her to fall down to the ground. She gave a weak cough, blood escaping from her swollen lips. Loki grabbed a knife from the counter and crouched above her.

"I intended to give you a quick and nearly painless death like the others, but after what you said, I don't feel like you deserve it" Loki said, dragging his knife lightly down her nose, causing a thin cut to start bleeding. He looked at her watering brown eyes, and placed the tip of the blade above her right eye.

"Beg for mercy, and I won't blind you. However, if you say something that angers me or don't plead enough, this knife will end your sight", he growled out. Thoughts flicked through Jennifer's mind, but even she knew that Loki wasn't kidding at this moment.

"P-please spare me. I w-want to live-" her process was cut short as the god plunged the knife into her eye, and her world became wrapped in agony. He took out the knife and did the same to the other eye, not even hesitating. Jennifer thrashed and howled her world in darkness and pain.

"Be quiet!" he hissed. She whimpered, but tried to follow his orders. "The reason why I blinded you is because you said you wanted to live. You didn't give a reason for me not to blind you, you just begged for your life. Now then, tell me, am I laughable now?" he asked, more aggression creeping into his voice. Jennifer began to cry, blood mixing with salty tears, creating more pain.

"No answer? Are you ignoring me or just deaf?" He yelled, backhanding her. Loki laughed sadistically and then gestured for his ropes to tie her head in place so she wouldn't thrash around. The god placed his knife down, and used both hands to force her mouth open to its max. Taking two small spoons, he placed them on either side of her jaw to keep it open.

"Since you refuse to talk to me, I'm going to cut out your tongue. You know what your fellow Midgardians say: you don't use it, you lose it". He dipped his bloody fingers in her mouth, causing the taste of her own blood to coat her taste buds. She gagged, which made Loki roll his eyes.

"Don't be such a baby. The taste of your own blood won't kill you. I will. But not the taste of your blood" he said as he pulled her tongue out of her mouth, using his other hand to grab the knife.

"Any last words?" Loki cooed mockingly. He set the tip of the knife down as far as he could get to the base of the tongue, then sliced through it. It got halfway through, so he shrugged and mustered his strength, and tore the rest of it out. She jerked up and screamed.

"Interesting. I guess it does make sense that you can scream without a tongue. It is just for articulation, it doesn't affect how you make sound", he lectured her while pushing her chair up so the blood could pour out her mouth instead of drowning herself it. He watched her for a second, sighed and used his magic to stop the bleeding as best he could. Loki circled back around her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long. Now, I'm going to kill you. I just think you should know. Maybe I should describe my actions to you so you know what I'm doing?" Loki cracked up at the end of this thought, as if this was the most hilarious thought he ever had. He sighed and jammed his knife in her chest. She gave a choked gasp, but a look of peace crossed her face, as if she was glad to be free of this world of torture. Loki crouched in front of her, and drew and filled in the heart before freezing it over. Tapping it to create the cracks, he then stood up and examined himself. There was a large amount of blood on him, some even managing to get in his hair. He sighed, and checked the time. It was 9:30, and seeing as it was dark outside, he figured it would be safe for him to walk out without shifting. Opening Jennifer's apartment door, he walked out, smiling when a large hand clamped over his mouth from behind. He was turned around, and his eyes met Thor's.

Thor took his hand off Loki's mouth, so naturally Loki opened his mouth to either demand what the thunder god was doing or to use his silver tongue to convince him to let him go, only for Thor to take the opportunity to put the muzzle from when he was being taken to Asgard last time in Loki's mouth. Loki's hands instinctively went up to undo the muzzle only for Thor to put on handcuffs on his slender wrists. Loki was enraged, but upon seeing the look in his adopted brother's eyes, he quickly backed down. It wasn't a look that he had seen from him before, it was a mixture of malicious and some other unknown emotion.

"I know you murdered those women, Loki", the thunder god said simply. Loki felt his blood run cold, and knew that he had paled. Thor picked him up and tossed the smaller god over his shoulder, beginning to walk.

"Father told me that you escaped around the same time the murders started," he stated. Thor glanced back at Loki's surprised face before finishing.

"Normally, I would inform the other Avengers of your capture, but unfortunately, the others are away. So, I'll be keeping you with me at Shield headquarters for the night." Loki tried to wiggle from his grasp, only for Thor to grip him harder. He was glad that no mortals were out walking around and simply suffered in silence. Thor walked into the building then into his room and deposited Loki on a bed. Loki glared up at him, seeing that he couldn't do much else. Thor still had that strange look in his eyes, but he turned away.

"How did you manage to get so much blood on you? You must have really tortured her." At this statement, Loki got a pleased look on his face. "However, with how much blood there is, you need to get clean." Loki turned his back away, appalled that Thor would even suggest this. The thunder god decided to appeal to the trickster's vanity and pride.

"Brother, if you do not wash it out soon, the blood will stain your clothing and get stuck in your hair", Thor said. You would think that the God of Tricksters wouldn't fall for a trick as simple as that, however Loki did. He turned back to him and let the taller god pick him up. Thor sat Loki down on the toilet in the bathroom and began to strip him. Loki turned his head, avoiding all eye contact with the thunder god as he stripped him. When the task was done, Thor gently picked up the smaller male and placed him in the bathtub, turning the water on. Loki happily sat and basked in the warmth of the bubbly water that was slowly filling the tub, not noticing Thor taking off his own clothes. He climbed in behind his adopted brother, picking up a wash cloth and rubbing soap into it. Loki turned his head around and blushed upon seeing Thor sitting so close behind him while they were both naked. Yes, they had bathed together as children but that was different.

Thor used the now soapy rag to wash Loki's back before working on his chest, causing the raven to blush even more. He wash most of the blood on his upper torso off, before moving onto Loki's hair.

"You really did grow it out in imprisonment, didn't you?" Thor asked, smiling slightly as he asked this. Loki rolled his eyes but stiffened when he felt Thor whisper a single word into his ear.

"Jealousy", he said. Loki turned to him, quirking an eyebrow up in confusion. "That's the reason why you killed those women. You saw me save them in our fights, and that made you enraged. Is that correct?" Loki nodded, an even bigger blush forming on his face. Lightly kissing his forehead, Thor lifted Loki's chin up with his thumb.

"I guess I'll have to help you with your jealousy", he continued saying. Thor started kissing down Loki's slender neck. The trickster moaned and pressed his body up to Thor's. The blond smirked slightly at the reaction and pulled back. Loki glared at him, trying to look menacing in his muzzle and cuffs.

"Patience brother", Thor said while dipping a hand under the water. His fingers wrapped around the raven's hard length. "Excited, are we?" He said teasingly, while moving his hand up and down slowly. Loki gave a keening whine, throwing his head back.

"Are you truly that sensitive? Have you managed to stay pure like this for so long?" Thor asked. He was genuinely surprised and a little hopeful that he was the one touching the trickster for the first time in this manner. Loki nodded again, seeing as he couldn't do much else with the gag. The blond smirked and then used his other hand the reach around the moaning male, pushing one finger inside him as preparation for what was to come. Loki winced in pain.

"I need you to relax, Loki. It will make things much more pleasurable for both of us." Loki had to take a deep breath, but he managed to relax enough that the pain was gone for the most part. Thor began to work his finger in and out of the raven slowly, getting him used to the feeling. Loki was soon moaning louder through the muzzle when the finger managed to find the sweet spot inside his ass. Thor slipped in a second finger and began to stretch him more.

Loki felt himself about to climax when Thor pulled both hands away from him. He glared before being placed in the blond's lap, his large arousal rubbing between his ass cheeks. Loki blushed, the scarlet color returning to his cheeks.

"I need you to spread your legs for me," Thor whispered in Loki's ear. The raven shyly did so, and Thor slowly slid into him. Small tears formed in the corners of his eyes at the pain, but like before, the pain faded away. He moved his hips slightly for more friction, desperate for more pleasure. Thor smirked and began thrusting into Loki harder, biting his throat to leave marks. Loki was moaning as loud as he could with a muzzle, his sweet spot being pounded. The raven tossed his head back as he came, his seed spreading through the water. Thor came into Loki soon after, the tightness of his ass being too much for the thunder god. Pulling out of the trickster, Thor drained the water and put the both of them in sleepwear, seeing how Loki couldn't walk at the moment. He then put Loki in his bed. Hesitating, Thor took off the raven's muzzle and handcuffs, seeing how Loki was worn out already. Climbing in next to him, Thor put an arm around him. Loki surprisingly snuggled closer up to Thor. He gave a laugh and gave Thor a mischievous look. Thor asked him what was so funny. The trickster gave a sleepy smile before answering.

"My my, if this is my punishment for murdering those women, what'll be my reward when I have good behavior?" Thor gave him an equally wicked look and answered. "You'll have to stick around to find out."

 **End**


End file.
